The present invention pertains to the field of receivers. More particularly, the present invention pertains to reference voltage distribution for multiload input/output (i/o) systems.
Determination of the state or logic level of a signal (high or low) in digital signaling requires the signal to be compared to a reference state. For example, the signal can be a voltage level, and it can be compared to a reference voltage to determine if the signal is high or low. Providing a reference voltage line which has a reference voltage that tracks noise in a manner similar to the data lines is helpful for achieving high data rates on today""s high performance buses. Tracking allows common mode noise rejection at the receiver thereby improving the noise margin. If the reference voltage and the data voltages do not track the noise in a similar manner the amount of time needed for the data signal to clearly cross the reference voltage changes. The amount of time needed for the data signal to clearly cross the reference voltage can vary from one bit to another. However, the worst case time needed for the data signal to clearly cross the reference voltage is used to ensure reliable operation. When the worst case time needed for the data signal to cross the reference voltage increases, the frequency of the data signal has to decrease, making the bus operate at a relatively low data rate. Consequently, it is beneficial for the noise in the reference voltage and data lines to track each other. Tracking noise in both the reference voltage and data lines is commonly referred to as pseudo differential voltage reference (Vref) distribution.
Pseudo differential voltage reference distribution has been implemented for point-to-point complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) systems. In point-to-point complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) systems a first chip and a second chip both generate the reference voltage(s) and distribute the reference voltage(s) among each other. FIG. 1 illustrates a CMOS point-to-point network which has pseudo differential Vref distribution implemented in simultaneous bi-directional signaling technology (SBD). CMOS network 100 includes chip 110 and chip 120. Chip 110 and chip 120 are coupled by data line 115 and reference lines 130 and 140. Chip 110 generates a high reference voltage (Vhigh) and a low reference voltage (Vlow) which are driven unto reference lines 130 and 140, respectively. Chip 120 also generates a Vhigh and Vlow which are driven unto reference lines 130 and 140. Since both chips 110 and 120 continuously and simultaneously generate and distribute the reference voltages the reference voltages are generally well defined at all times.
Chip 110 includes driver 112, input line 111, multiplexer 113, receiver 114 and high voltage reference driver (high vref driver) 142, and low voltage reference driver (low vref driver) 144. Chip 120 includes driver 122, input line 121, multiplexer 123, receiver 124 and high voltage reference driver (high vref driver) 146, and low voltage reference driver (low vref driver) 146. Driver 112 drives a data signal received on input line 111 onto line 115. While driver 112 is driving the data signal onto line 115, reference voltage generators 142 and 144 are applying Vhigh and Vlow onto lines 130 and 140 and reference voltage generators 146 and 148 are also applying Vhigh and Vlow onto lines 130 and 140. In addition to driving the data signal onto line 115, driver 112 also couples noise to line 115. By generating Vhigh and Vlow at both chip 110 and 120 and applying Vhigh and Vlow to lines 130 and 140, noise in each chip is also coupled to the reference voltage lines 130 and 140. Since the output impedance of drivers 142 and 146 matches the impedance of drivers 112 and 122 and the lengths of lines 130 and 140 match the length of line 115 noise couples to lines 130, 140, and 115 substantially equally helping noise tracking and rejection at receivers 114 and 124.
Receiver 124 receives the signal on line 115 and the output of multiplexer 123. Multiplexer 123 either outputs Vhigh or Vlow depending on whether the outbound signal driven is high or low. Receiver compares the signal received on line 115 with the output multiplexer 123 and outputs a signal indicative of the logic level or state of the signal on line 115. Since noise in line 115 substantially tracks the noise in lines 130 and 140, the common mode noise can be rejected at the receiver, improving performance. Receiver 114 operates in a manner similar to receiver 124 and need not be described in greater detail here. While only one data line is shown in network 100, generally multiple data bits share a common Vref pair.
There are other bus technologies besides CMOS SBD technology, each of which has its advantages and which would benefit from pseudo differential voltage reference distribution. Examples of alternative bus technologies include: uni-directional, multi-load CMOS, or multi-load open drain (Gunning transistor logic (GTL)) signaling systems. Since tracking noise in both the reference voltage and data lines and minimizing drift in the reference voltage line(s) may have a beneficial effect on performance and noise margin, it is desirable to give the benefits of pseudo differential voltage reference distribution to uni-directional, multi-load CMOS, or Gunning transistor logic (GTL) signaling systems.
According to an embodiment of the invention a circuit that is to be coupled to a reference voltage line is described. The circuit includes a noise coupling circuit that is to couple noise from the circuit to a reference voltage line based upon whether a driver is driving a data line.